himfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful
"Beautiful" is the eighth track on Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights. The finalized arrangement and mix of the song has a much more romantic feel to it than it's predecessor, which the band had more of a strong regard towards. It was performed scarcely on the Razorblade Romance Summer Tour. Earlier takes of this song in it's original arrangement from the Hollola tapes were released on the limited edition In Joy and Sorrow CD-single and Uneasy Listening Vol. 2. The song is also featured in the film Haggard. This song was written with some one special in mind. Song History "Beautiful" is a song that was written dating back to, so far, the year 2000. The original arrangement of the song had a much more punchier, rocking feel with lots of overdrive and less keyboard. During the recording of the new album, the band was told by the record label to change the direction and feeling of it. The final arrangement and mix that was released at the time heard it being completely stripped of what was in the earlier arrangement. The music was surrounded around synthesizers, an acoustic guitar, and a very soft romantic vibe. Lyrics Beautiful Just one look into your eyes One look, and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one touch, I'm on fire One touch and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful Just one smile and I'm wild One smile, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, my darling Oh, you're so beautiful Oh, you're so beautiful Oh my baby, you're so beautiful Oh, and you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, my darling, oh, my baby And you're so beautiful Beautiful (Hollovlad Tapes) Just one look into your eyes One look, and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one touch and I'm on fire One touch and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one smile and I'm wild One smile, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, yeah And, you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one look into your eyes One look, and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, yeah And you're so beautiful, yeah And you're so beautiful, yeah Beautiful (Third Seal) Just one look into your eyes One look, and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, yeah And you're so beautiful, yeah Just one touch and I'm on fire One touch and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one smile and I'm wild One smile, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, and you're so beautiful, yeah Just one look into your eyes One look, and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss, and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah 'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah Oh, you're so beautiful, yeah And you're so beautiful, yeah Versions Beautiful This version is very slow and romantic with a majority of the lyrics featured in the earlier mixes scrapped on this one. An acoustic guitar leads to fade out on this. Beautiful (Hollovlad Tapes) This version features a similar beginning as the Third Seal version. The music and lyrics are also similar to that version, but arranged differently. The lyrics during the bridge of the song are slightly altered, with a raised mix of the solo. The vocal track is different as well, and the instruments are much higher in the mix. The guitar and keyboard notes repeated during the bridge are different as well. This version is much shorter than Third Seal. The track listing originally had it printed as "Beautiful (Hollola Tapes)", but it was changed on the final release with a reason not given. Hollola is a municipality of Finland located in the province of Southern Finland and is part of the Päijänne Tavastia region. Beautiful (Third Seal) This version features an introduction, by guitar, with all the other instruments leading into the first verse. The bridges of the song have additional lyrics that are not present on the final mix, and a solo which sounds lower in the mix. The vocal track is different to the Hollovlad Tapes version, just as the guitar and keyboard notes are also during the bridge. The fade out to the end of the track is slow and features sound effects, a slow repetitive drum-beat, few keyboard strokes, and a voice speaking in the background. It is unknown as to what third seal refers to in the title. Third seal is mentioned in chapter six of the Book of Revelations of the New Testament in the Bible. And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. Appearances Albums * Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights (2001) * Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights Limited Edition Digipak (2001) * Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights Special Limited Edition (2002) Compilations * The Single Collection (2002) * Uneasy Listening Vol. 2 (2007) * Uneasy Listening Vol. 1 & 2 (2007) Singles * In Joy and Sorrow Limited Edition (2002) Performance Dates 2000/08/05 - Pepsi Sziget Festival: Budapest, Hungary 2000/08/11 - Heitere Zofingen Open Air Festival: Zurich, Switzerland 2000/08/18 - Little Big One Festival: Vaduz, Liechtenstein 2000/08/19 - Alive Festival: Saint Vith, Belgium 2000/08/31 - Vingio Parkas: Vilnius, Lithuania Notes & Trivia * Delay madness on the song is done by Ras Nisu. External Links Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals